Under Siege
by Vovo
Summary: Relations change in the tides of war, but a strong bond between two souls is a fortress that cannot be destroyed. Xu Huang/Zhang Liao. Yaoi/Slash.


**Disclaimer: **Dynasty Warriors and its characters are not mine, they belong to Koei. I'm not making any profit from writing this story.

**Warning:** Yaoi/slash.

**Beta-reader:** Nightlore.

**A/N:** The idea for this story came up when I was talking to **LadyKatatonic**. She mentioned the pairing and I said I would try to write a story, but I couldn't promise anything. It's been a long time since that, but now I finally posted the Xu Huang/Zhang Liao. **CherryNinja** and **Stalli Anna **also took and interest in the story, so I hope you guys won't be disappointed. I always told everyone that it was a difficult pairing for me, because I think they are both so serious and I find it easier to work with humor. I did the best I could, I know it's not my best story, but I don't think it's my worst. I don't know if they are OOC, it was a little difficult to work with their personalities. **It's not historically accurate**, I took some liberties. Even though it follows a chronological sequence, I don't describe everything that happens in between events, so time is somewhat merged.

I need to thank **Nightlore** for being my beta reader, you helped me a lot with this story, you're awesome!

* * *

**Under Siege**

* * *

"Do you think he will join our forces?"

Xu Huang turned when he heard the question directed at him. Zhang Liao was beside him, staring attentively at Guan Yu standing at the opposite side of the large room. Xu Huang had also been watching as his lord talked to the tall warrior of Shu.

"He would be a fool if he didn't, wouldn't he?" The man with the white turban finally answered. "We both know that it's the wisest choice."

Zhang Liao kept contemplating the scene ahead. "It would be an honor to have Guan Yu fighting on our side," he said with admiration.

"Our lord has an eye for true talent," Xu Huang watched in amusement as the warrior of Shu let a sign of surprise be shown on his stoic face when he saw one of the presents Cao Cao had given him. He was slightly embarrassed, but very grateful. "And he knows how to show gratitude for a job well done."

Xu Huang then averted his gaze from his lord and Guan Yu and stared at Zhang Liao again, "I remember when you joined our forces... Our lord saw true greatness in you, everyone saw it..."

Zhang Liao stared at his friend. "Please, you don't need to flatter me. I only do what I have to do in battle."

Xu Huang chuckled slightly, "You fight well, my friend," He patted Zhang Liao on the shoulder. "There's no use denying it."

"But you fight well too," Zhang Liao said with sincerity.

"Now you're the one flattering me," Xu Huang smirked before finishing his drink. He stared at the large room full of great warriors of Wei celebrating their last victory.

"I think it is time for me to return to my room," Zhang Liao declared with a serious expression.

"So soon?" Xu Huang arched an eyebrow slightly in question, "Are you tired already?"

He chuckled slightly.

"It is best that I retire for the evening. Tomorrow I must wake up early."

"Do you have something special to do?" Xu Huang saw Zhang Liao turning to take his leave.

"Yes," the man turned to his friend briefly and offered a small smile.

xxx

Zhang Liao felt the night breeze touch his face as he reached an area in the open air. He stared at the gentle flowers leaving their shelter on the trees to dance with the wind. It was so calm outside.

He heard Xu Huang's steps still following him – echoing through the silent place.

"I have to train," he said softly.

"I see..." Xu Huang understood Zhang Liao's seriousness in his training.

He admired the man for it. "We'll see each other tomorrow then." Xu Huang watched as Zhang Liao stopped and turned to face him, "Or perhaps you would like to come to my room for one more drink?"

Zhang Liao stared at the other man and considered his invitation.

"I would like to," he offered a small smile, "but perhaps another time."

He turned and took some steps in the direction of his own room, but stopped when he heard a chuckle.

"Is the mighty warrior Zhang Liao afraid of a drink?"

Zhang Liao turned to see a smirking face. "There is nothing I fear," he said softly.

"Then why do you refuse my offer?"

"There is always a time for everything," Zhang Liao stared at the dark silent sky. "Now is time to sleep."

Xu Huang saw his friend losing himself in thought for a while, perhaps caught in some old memory, "Very well, have a good night then."

Zhang Liao snapped out of his reverie and nodded, "A good night for you too, my friend."

He turned his back once more to Xu Huang but stood at the same place for a moment, "See you tomorrow." He started to walk again, leaving the other man behind.

Xu Huang watched as his friend disappeared into the corridors of the castle. The night was dark, but he knew that a bright day would come soon.

xxx

It was a clear blue morning – one of those mornings when the sky seemed even larger than it was.

Xu Huang stood silent under the shadow of a motherly tree as he watched the recently awakened sunrays bathe the shining armor of his friend. Zhang Liao's movements were precise, strong and yet agile. His axes swung into the air, cutting it in circular motions. The man's fight stance was impeccable, so distinct and elegant. He was a truly admirable warrior.

With a final swing of his axes, Zhang Liao stopped. He had his back turned to the spectator when he asked, "Will you join me, my friend?"

Xu Huang arched an eyebrow and smirked slightly. Of course, the great Zhang Liao had noticed he had been watched, "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Zhang Liao finally turned and faced the other warrior, "You didn't interrupt me. I'm inviting you to be my sparring partner."

"So you'd rather fight me than drink with me?" Xu Huang asked with great amusement.

"I don't want to fight you," Zhang Liao walked to his friend's direction. "You know that."

He stood right in front of Xu Huang, so they could look at each other in the eye, "And forgive me for last night. Maybe I could make up for it inviting you for tea later."

"Tea?" Xu Huang arched an eyebrow.

"It's a bit early to get drunk, don't you think?" Zhang Liao smiled warmly.

"I should accept it then," Xu Huang smiled, "But first you want to point those axes of yours at me?"

"Of course," Zhang Liao smirked slightly and turned, taking some distance from Xu Huang. "You even brought your pike," he said as he kept walking.

"So you noticed, huh?"

"I notice everything," Zhang Liao turned again to face Xu Huang. His expression was serious again and he positioned himself in a fighting stance.

Xu Huang gripped his pike firmly and positioned it, so it was pointing at Zhang Liao. Without wasting any more time, he rushed towards the other warrior, swinging his weapon at a diagonal angle. Zhang Liao blocked the attack easily with one of his axes and attacked Xu Huang with the other, almost hitting his target.

The older man took a few steps back; away from the reach of the axes and circled Zhang Liao with calculated steps. He stared at the other man attentively, studying him. It seemed that Zhang Liao was waiting for an attack rather than planning an offensive movement.

Xu Huang struck his pike at Zhang Liao's direction and saw him escape and wait for another strike. He then lifted his weapon in the air and moved it downwards, seeing his attack being blocked by a pair of crossed axes. Xu Huang forced his pike down, but Zhang Liao's defense was too strong, so he had to retreat.

They backed away from one another and then their eyes met in an intense gaze. They stood like this for a moment, until they lowered their weapons.

"Are you enjoying this, master Guan Yu?" Zhang Liao asked without even turning around.

The impressively tall man slid his hand down his long beard and remained silent for a moment, before finally saying, "Don't mind my presence. Keep going."

Xu Huang turned to face the warrior of Shu, "Do you want to join us?"

"I'm just a mere observer for now," he caressed his long beard once again out of habit.

"Very well," Xu Huang positioned himself again in a fighting stance. "Now let's be more serious here," he told Zhang Liao. "The warm up is over."

xxx

"So what do you say?" Xu Huang asked Guan Yu.

The man stared off in a contemplative way, before he stared again at both warriors.

"It was a good match," he concluded.

Xu Huang smiled slightly at Guan Yu's diplomatic answer, "If you say so, I must agree."

"It was a satisfactory morning practice," Zhang Liao concluded. "Now, would you mind joining us for some tea?" he offered to Guan Yu.

Guan Yu stood silent for a moment, considering the invitation, "It would be an honor."

Zhang Liao smiled in contentment and led the way. Soon all three of them were seated by a table in front of an exquisite garden. The flowers over the trees bloomed in delicate pink and white, some of its petals falling with the wind.

"A beautiful place, isn't it?" Zhang Liao commented after taking a sip of his tea.

"Indeed," Guan Yu agreed. "Very beautiful."

"You should stay here longer then," Xu Huang said. "We should enjoy more moments like this; we should talk more about our battles together. Do you remember Yuan Shao's face when he found out we had set fire to his supplies?"

Guan Yu lifted his head slightly and chuckled humorously, "Yes, I do."

"You did well in that battle, my friend. We were lucky to have you by our side," Xu Huang said seriously.

Guan Yu remained silent for a moment – a serious expression on his face.

"You really should stay," Xu Huang said sincerely.

Guang Yu lowered his head slightly and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "I'll stay here for as long as my presence is needed."

He then stood up, "Excuse me, I will take my leave now."

Guan Yu walked around the table and turned to the two warriors, "Thank you for your tea and thank you for allowing me to see you training." He then left the two men.

"I'm afraid he will choose the wrong path," Xu Huang said after Guan Yu was out of sight.

Zhang Liao contemplated the peaceful garden, and then the space left by Guan Yu and finally stared at Xu Huang, "Every man must have the right to choose their own path."

Xu Huang sighed, "Such talent wasted."

He stared down for a moment and then lifted his gaze to the path Guan Yu had taken; the warrior was no longer in sight, but his strong presence still lingered in the air, "Perhaps we will meet again, but not as allies anymore. I'll be waiting for the day when our weapons will do the talking."

x

x

x

A soft sound was heard in the stable while Zhang Liao brushed his horse carefully. The animal closed and opened his eyes lazily as he nodded in contentment. The officer of Wei acknowledged a presence, but he kept brushing his horse, until a voice was heard.

"A truly great horse you have, Wenyuan."

The man opened a small smile and then turned to stare at his friend, "He surely is, Gongming"

Xu Huang inspected the beautiful animal – the strong body, the shiny fur, the attentive eyes that seemed to hold knowledge behind it, "It's the best horse I've seen."

He could envision Zhang Liao mounted on battle, the horse obeying every command with precision, serving the master while he fought bravely.

"No, it isn't," Zhang Liao said softly. "There is one even greater."

Xu Huang stared at his friend's contemplative expression, "Yes, you're right. There was one, only one."

He walked closer to Zhang Liao, stopping right in front of him, "Our lord should have given that horse to you."

Zhang Liao had a mysterious expression on his face for a moment, before he said softly, "Red Hare was never meant to be mine. It was my master's horse."

"Don't you think it would be of better use in your hands?"

"Guan Yu is a good master for Red Hare."

"But he turned it against us," Xu Huang said bitterly.

"Yes," Zhang Liao agreed.

They said nothing for a while, until Zhang Liao turned again to give his horse one last pat on his back. Xu Huang watched the scene in silence, it calmed him to watch Zhang Liao; he enjoyed the man's presence. He kept staring at his friend for a while longer, until he heard some footsteps approaching.

"Ah, there you are."

They both turned to stare at the man in the thick blue armor.

"Have you been looking for us, Zixiao?" Zhang Liao inspected his friend's expression. Cao Ren still had his serious and composed look, but there was something hidden behind those patient dark eyes.

"A message from our lord."

xxx

The horizon was large in Zhang Liao's view. He could see the sky widening above him, painted by the sunrays. There was a warm orange glow everywhere he looked, sometimes melting into a golden color in its upper parts, sometimes melting into a reddish color near the hilltops and mountains.

The breeze... the breeze was so very gentle against his face. It touched his skin softly as it blew and danced in the air.

Zhang Liao was silent as he stared at the world before him. Mounted on his horse, in full armor, he contemplated the large fields. There were small moving points everywhere he looked. Thousands of moving points everywhere he looked. Thousands of sharp weapons, some far, some close, all pointed at him everywhere he looked.

Xu Huang stared intently at Zhang Liao. The man was there staring fixedly ahead in his shiny armor, fearless. Xu Huang admired the warrior's courage. He didn't have to ask if he would do this, if he would face the massive enemy army, if he would face their greater numbers. Zhang Liao was there, ready, and nothing would hold him back.

Even though Xu Huang trusted in Zhang Liao, he couldn't help but feel something cold in the pit of his stomach, a caustic feeling that ate at his soul. They had been totally surrounded by Sun Quan's forces; the Wu sovereign was there himself to lead his impressive army. They had been waiting for Wei reinforcements, outnumbered and besieged. Many others would have fallen in despair.

"We cannot let them in," Zhang Liao finally said, breaking the silence.

"We won't let them in," Xu Huang said.

Zhang Liao prepared for the attack – a surprise attack.

Xu Huang saw his friend moving forward and felt uneasy. He wanted to say something, he wanted to say something before the great warrior left, he wanted to say something before Zhang Liao met the enemy army.

"Wenyuan," he shouted, making the man stop and turn to face him. Xu Huang stared at him and felt he couldn't let the other man see the uneasiness that was hidden in his soul. "Bring this victory to Wei," he said instead.

"I shall do it," Zhang Liao said firmly. "I promise."

Xu Huang nodded and locked gazes with Zhang Liao for a deep but short moment.

_**Bring this victory to Wei,**_ Xu Huang repeated. _**And return safely. **_

xxx

_I will protect this place, until he comes back. _

Xu Huang stood bravely in his post, prepared for what was to come. From time to time he was informed of what was happening in the battlefield and the news fueled his already strong will. He heard Zhang Liao had launched a successful attack and endured the overwhelming counter attack. Next Xu Huang heard that he went in pursuit of Sun Quan himself.

Wei's morale was high. Xu Huang no longer saw the massive army of enemy soldiers clouding his vision. There was a large blue horizon ahead with the gentle embrace of a victorious night approaching. It was heard that the Wu army had retreated completely from Wei's territory.

There was only one more thing Xu Huang was waiting for.

xxx

The gates of the fortress opened in welcome to their great hero. Cheers and claps greeted Zhang Liao as he returned in his shiny armor. Some soldiers offered to take his horse back to the stable and he accepted after some seconds of reluctance.

"Welcome back," Cao Ren said warmly. A small, but pleased smile was written on his face. "We must celebrate your return."

"There's no need for it," Zhang Liao said. "I only did what I had to do. Save the celebration for another time," he said with a soft smile on his face. He knew they shouldn't spend the scarce resources they still had after all that time besieged.

"I see," Cao Ren offered a small smile.

"I've been wearing this armor for too long, my friend," Zhang Liao said. "I'll see you later."

Cao Ren nodded and saw the great warrior heading to his room. He knew that Zhang Liao must have been tired from the intense battle and even if he was an exceptional warrior, he needed to rest.

"Impressive, my friend."

Zhang Liao heard when he was almost reaching his room and turned to stare at Xu Huang. "Thank you."

"You did as you promised," The older man felt he wanted to say something more. "I'm glad you returned safely."

He stared at Zhang Liao, at his perfect shiny armor, at his elegant stance. It didn't seem as though he had fought that oppressive battle.

Zhang Liao showed a timid smile and turned to his door once more, facing it, but still not opening it, "Maybe we can talk later, what do you think?"

"Of course," Xu Huang said and saw his friend entering his room. He thought it was better to leave Zhang Liao to take a rest, but there was something that still kept him standing there at his door. He realized it wasn't locked. Even so, it would be disrespectful of him to enter without being invited. So he stood there, watching the wooden obstacle that stood in his way, until he felt the urge to move.

Xu Huang opened the door slowly and saw Zhang Liao taking off his armor. He had taken off his helmet and his hair was loosened, falling over his bare shoulders. Xu Huang couldn't help but stare, his body was perfectly sculpted with elegant lines of muscles. He took some steps forward and saw Zhang Liao stopping his task.

Xu Huang dared to get closer and realized that the other man's body hadn't been totally spared from the harm of the battlefield – there were some dark marks over his skin and some small cuts, but no serious wounds. The slightly deeper cut was on the upper part of his arm, probably in a small space that the armor didn't protect him. Xu Huang touched the place right below the cut and saw Zhang Liao turning his face slightly in his direction.

"Lu Meng was lucky, that's all," Zhang Liao said softly.

Then Xu Huang slid his palm over his friend's arm and stopped on his wrist, above a dark mark on the man's hand.

"That was Ling Tong's. I would have caught Sun Quan if he didn't have such stubborn officers," he chuckled softly, but then stopped with a sigh. "I was this close."

"You did great in making them retreat. We will have another chance to fight them in the future," Xu Huang stared at his friend that was still with his back turned to him, "You did really great."

He put his hands on Zhang Liao's shoulder and felt the warm skin and muscles underneath welcoming him. Xu Huang massaged the spot and saw Zhang Liao closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

"You're tired, my friend, I know."

He could feel the tension of the battlefield still in there, how Zhang Liao's body yearned for a rest. He slid his hands down his back and moved them in circular motion, going down once more and then to the sides to massage the area. Xu Huang felt the tension slowly fading away as Zhang Liao relaxed in his touch. Reluctantly he took his hands away from the other man's body with a last pat on his shoulder, "Take some rest, Wenyuan." He walked to the door's direction.

Zhang Liao turned to stare at the other officer, "We should meet again later."

Xu Huang stopped and turned to Zhang Liao with a sincere smile, "We should."

x

x

x

The night was large and deeply dark, but the stars were many and sparkled bright. Xu Huang had a privileged view of the region, the fields and the forests and the hills, all framed by a mountain range.

"So here you are."

Xu Huang turned when he heard the familiar voice. He stared in surprise when he saw Zhang Liao standing before him. Xu Huang saw the man offer him a small smile and then stepping closer, stopping by his side and taking a view of the region. "Did I disturb you, Gongming?" he asked softly.

"No..." After the initial surprise, Zhang Liao's presence comforted him, as if the aura he emanated could keep him warm. "I was just... thinking."

"Thinking?" Zhang Liao arched an eyebrow.

Xu Huang realized he had slipped more than he wanted with his statement, but it was too late to back away, "The times we used to talk with Guan Yu, that brief time we spent together."

"Ah..." Zhang Liao sighed and stared back at the dark horizon ahead. "That was a good time."

He remembered the battle against Yuan Shao and the moments that followed it. Zhang Liao stared at the silent Xu Huang again and put a hand on his shoulder, "Cao Ren was looking for you. I think he was a bit concerned about you. Have you eaten anything today? Perhaps we can have dinner with him."

"Seems like a good idea," Xu Huang finally smiled. They started to walk through the castle's corridors as the moonlight watched them in curiosity.

"So our lord sent you here?" he asked while they walked.

"No," Zhang Liao answered.

"So you're disobeying his orders?"

"He didn't say I couldn't come," Zhang Liao kept walking, but stopped when he saw Xu Huang had stopped. "Our lord knows everything that happens in his reign." He kept walking and saw a curious scene ahead. There was a cart and some vases floating above the waters not far from him.

"We have to take another way," Xu Huang explained. "This area is still flooded." He turned and led the way. "After all this time, there is still some water around."

Zhang Liao observed the once neatly decorated place in a disarray of floating objects moving with the water that had invaded the castle.

"How are the troops?" he asked in concern.

"Tired and apprehensive, you know how it is when you're surrounded by enemies... and now water..."

They left the open sky behind and walked to the interior of the castle. The place was guarding them with thick walls, but it still felt colder than usual.

"The water ruined good part of our supplies." Then he shrugged. "But we will overcome all this," he said with certainty.

They reached a room that used to hold great banquets, but now had only one dining table. Even though there were several candles all around the place, it still seemed a bit dark and surrounded by spying shadows. The food in sight, however, was very pleasant.

"Finally you're here!" Cao Ren said with good humor. "And we have one more guest."

They both turned to stare at a brown-haired man dressed in red, who was showing a large smile on his face, "It is a pleasure to meet you again, now that we are on the same side of the battlefield."

"Welcome, Ziming," Zhang Liao said cordially.

Xu Huang bowed slightly, still not at ease with the new presence.

"Please, take your seats," Cao Ren said warmly and motioned for the servants to bring more dishes.

"You had a long journey here, Ziming, was it too tiresome?" he asked in a bright mood, somewhat eager to talk with the new guest.

"Ah, I'm used to it," Lu Meng chuckled. "But I confess I'm feeling a bit old for all this moving around."

Cao Ren chuckled softly, "We all have been battling for long."

"Do you think you'll be ready for tomorrow?" Xu Huang asked, getting straight to the point.

Lu Meng crossed his arms in front of his chest and remained silent for a moment, before nodding, "Of course, if it's needed."

"But Ziming has just arrived with reinforcements," Cao Ren said with caution. "Don't you think it's better if he let his men rest?"

"We cannot allow the enemy to know of his presence, we have to act quickly. I will attack first," Xu Huang stated.

"I'll come with reinforcements after your attack, Gongming," Lu Meng said.

Xu Huang nodded, "Very well."

"So let us eat now," Cao Ren said. "Or the food will get cold."

They all agreed and started to eat with contentment.

"I didn't know you'll be there too, Wenyuan," Lu Meng said. "With you here I don't think my presence will be needed, you can handle an entire army on your own," he chuckled.

Zhang Liao stared at the other man and was surprised at his behavior. It seemed he didn't hold any grudges against him for what had happened in the past, "I didn't come here with a large troop, so your reinforcement will be much needed, Ziming."

Lu Meng smiled at that, "I'm honored by your words."

Xu Huang stared at them and felt somewhat irritated by the conversation. Maybe it was the too often exchanges of smiles and nice words... He tried to shrug the thoughts off his mind but he couldn't brush all of them away. He didn't understand how they could talk so easily. Zhang Liao wasn't a fool; he knew they could be enemies again in the next battle. They surely would.

"I will return to my room," Xu Huang said and stood up. "Be prepared for tomorrow."

He left the room behind and walked through the silent corridors of the flooded castle at night. There was a constant dripping sound whenever he walked through the place, reminding him of who had caused it. He entered his room and stared at a distant place through the window. Guan Yu was there, preparing to attack at any time. But Wei would attack first, Xu Huang thought.

"May I come in?"

Xu Huang heard the familiar voice and turned, "The door is unlocked."

Zhang Liao opened the door slowly and entered.

"I know," he chuckled softly, before closing the door behind him. "What I didn't know was if you wanted my presence."

Xu Huang stared at the other man for a silent moment, before he finally answered, "You know I can't refuse you."

It was Zhang Liao's turn to remain silent for a moment, before he got closer, "I thought that maybe you wanted to be alone, because of tomorrow."

"Are you concerned about me?" Xu Huang inquired. "Do you think I'm no match for Guan Yu?"

"It's not like that," Zhang Liao shook his head. "I know you're a great warrior. I trust you."

"Then why have you come here?"

"You know why," Zhang Liao caressed the fabric of Xu Huang's turban and moved even closer.

"Do you think it's the last time you'll see me?" Xu Huang stared deeply into Zhang Liao's warm eyes.

"No," Zhang Liao whispered. "I think it's one of the many times I'll see you."

He removed Xu Huang's turban gently and put it aside, before biting on his ear softly. He heard the other man humming in contentment and he started to remove his clothing. His hands moved over Xu Huang's chest when it came into view and he enjoyed the feeling of the hard muscles under his touch. His mouth followed soon after, kissing the feverish hot skin as his hands worked on the lower part of Xu Huang's clothes. When the older man's body was entire into Zhang Liao's view, he took some time to admire it. It was perfectly sculpted by the warrior's training and battles. He saw an old scar running down his lower abdomen and he licked the trail down, until it ended right above the man's crotch, but he kept moving down. Zhang Liao stared at the engorged flesh in front of him and gripped the member. He stroked it a few times, feeling it stir in his hand, before he took it into his mouth. Zhang Liao swirled his tongue around it, before sucking hard, earning a deep moan from Xu Huang. He took more of the member in and savored the taste of it.

Xu Huang enjoyed every moment as that warm mouth moved over him, sucking with skill. He stared down and saw Zhang Liao completely concentrated on his task, sucking and stroking him with fiery passion. It soon became too much for Xu Huang as he kept being pleasured by Zhang Liao's mouth. He came hard and saw the other man swallowing greedily and licking every drop.

The older man tried to recover his breath and then stared at Zhang Liao's amused face.

"I'm not finished with you yet," he smirked and saw the other officer standing up once again, staring directly at him.

"I know you aren't."

Xu Huang felt the cold night air hit his body and he soon missed Zhang Liao's warmth.

"Come here.

Xu Huang walked to the bed, standing in front of it. He felt Zhang Liao moving closer to him and when their bodies were almost touching, he turned to stare at him. Zhang Liao's eyes mirrored the deep lust Xu Huang was feeling. The older man moved his hand lower and gripped the confined member over his clothes. It was hot and pulsating against his skin and he provoked it with a few strokes over the fabric.

Zhang Liao closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure Xu Huang's hand was giving him, but he still wanted more. He felt the loss of the touch when the hand moved away, but he didn't complain when he saw that it was removing his clothes. Zhang Liao helped Xu Huang, eager to see himself freed of the unnecessary fabrics. When they were finished, he could see Xu Huang's hungry gaze over his body and his member responded to it. The older man smirked slightly and took Zhang Liao's cock in hand, feeling he hard flesh welcoming his touch. Xu Huang stroked it a few times, before guiding Zhang Liao to the bed with the other hand.

They lay on the mattress, staring at each other while Xu Huang's hand kept pleasuring the other warrior as they moved closer and closer, until their lips touched. Zhang Liao moaned contently into the kiss as he felt one hand stroke him continuously and the other exploring his body.

Xu Huang drank in the arousing sight of Zhang Liao naked and hard and felt himself hardening again. He felt the other man's hands on him, sliding over his skin in a sensuous caress. They grinded against one another; their bodies pressing, hard members meeting and rubbing against each other continuously. At a certain point, Xu Huang rubbed their cocks together with his hand and stroked them, receiving a satisfied deep moan from the other warrior.

It was so mind blowing to Zhang Liao to feel that hot and thick member pressed against his own, but he still wanted to feel that member in another way. As if reading his thoughts, he saw Xu Huang reach a vial from the nightstand, letting the hand on his erection move away for the man to coat his fingers with the slick substance from the vial.

"I thought that as you came here you wouldn't mind," Xu Huang said.

"Not at all, my friend. I missed our nights together."

The older man made Zhang Liao turn to prepare him for the penetration. While the fingers moved inside, Xu Huang could feel the tight heat around them and he urged to be buried into it. He remembered the first time they were together; it was a night after a victorious battle when they were under siege, and then they were once again repeating the ritual they did for all those years and even so they would never tire.

Xu Huang retrieved his fingers and positioned himself behind Zhang Liao. First he let only the tip brush against the opening, then he moved in slowly, but soon he stopped to let the other man get used to it.

"More," Zhang Liao said after some time.

It didn't matter how hard it was to feel that large member again after so much time, he wanted it. He probably wouldn't admit he liked to be fucked by another man, but it was no ordinary man – it was Xu Huang, the man that made him feel like no one ever could, the one that could awaken his most deep desires, he trusted in him completely.

Zhang Liao felt the hard cock drive in deeply and it was a torment as much as it was a blessing. The member moved out, only to go back in hard, and Zhang Liao endured it.

He wondered if he had a masochist side deep down because that was the way he liked it; rough. It was always so intense between them, as intense as they fought on the battlefields. Soon Xu Huang was holding nothing back; he was thrusting with all he could, driving his cock deep and mercilessness.

Zhang Liao groaned deeply as he felt Xu Huang's fierce resolve. He warped his hand around his own cock, stroking it at the same rhythm, until he felt Xu Hang's hot seed fill him after one final hard thrust. Zhang Liao felt the member retreating and kept stroking himself, trying to bring himself over the edge, but soon he was stopped.

"Turn," Xu Huang said huskily.

Zhang Liao did as he was told, lying on his back and was rewarded with a wet mouth over his member.

"That's good," he said in approval when he felt a warm hand grip him and the mouth engulfing good part of his member to suck him. Then the mouth moved up until only the head was inside, to slide back down and suck him again. Xu Huang kept pleasuring him until it became too much and Zhang Liao came in hot rivulets of seed.

Both warriors lay exhausted for a while until they made an effort to go clean themselves. Zhang Liao was the first to go back to bed and he stared as Xu Huang stopped by the window instead of doing the same. He stared in deep thought at some point in a distant horizon.

"Come to bed," Zhang Liao said after a while. "Tomorrow you'll need to wake up early and be prepared for the battle."

"I know," Xu Huang said. "It's just that I always wanted to face him in battle, but now that the time has come, I feel a strange feeling... it's not one of uneasiness... it's something else..."

"I know. It's hard to lose a friend."

Xu Huang stared at Zhang Liao and thought about the time when Zhang Liao was still Lu Bu's ally. He didn't know how close they were, but it must have been hard for him to witness his fate anyway. Guan Yu was a man he admired, but they had never been so close. Why was it so hard?

"The world will lose a great warrior," Zhang Liao said.

"You are very sure we are going to win this battle."

"We're going to win. It doesn't matter how great warrior one is if they do the wrong move. I've seen it before."

"Then I cannot disagree," Xu Huang smiled slightly and walked to the bed. He lay beside Zhang Liao and let his fingers play with the dark hair that was almost always hidden by the helmet. "You know, it's not so bad."

"What's not so bad?" Zhang Liao asked in curiosity.

"To be under siege when you're with me."

x

x

x

x

**A/N: When I thought of Zhang Liao, I remembered the battle of Hefei; when I thought of Xu Huang, I remembered the battle of Fan Castle. I realized that, in both battles, Wei had been besieged by Wu and Shu forces respectively. I liked those battles, so I was eager to write a little about them with the liberties allowed by fiction. I got the impression that both Xu Huang and Zhang Liao had a great admiration for Guan Yu, so I decided to add him to the story. I wanted to start with Guan Yu as an ally and then have him as an enemy at the end of the fic. Then I thought that I should add a character to walk an inverse path Guan Yu had taken in the story, so I thought of Lu Meng. I realized he had been against Wei at the battle of Hefei, but was an ally at the battle of Fan Castle. Lu Meng is also one of my favorite characters, so when I wrote that scene he was in, my mood brightened a lot :) **

**Hefei is my favorite battle in the game, because Zhang Liao is one of my favorite characters (well, he's on my top 15 list of characters xD With so many characters, I guess it makes him one of my favorites). He was in one of my stories before, but not involved in a romantic relationship. **

**Somehow it was a fic for me to have fun writing a little about Zhang Liao, Lu Meng and the battle of Hefei. First time writing Guan Yu, Cao Ren and Xu Huang. I just wanted to add Xiahou Dun, who is one of my favorite characters too, but it wasn't possible in this fic. Unfortunately I have no plans to write a Xiahou Dun story. **

**Just for curiosity, the lyrics of a song helped me feel inspired. It's "Citadel" by The Crüxshadows and I particularly like Iris remix of the song. It is not really necessary to know the song to read the story, so I just added this information here in the notes. It's very difficult for me to like the lyrics of a song, but somehow I liked Citadel's for a long time. It's about Troy. I know, different battles, different outcomes, but I wanted that same feeling of never surrendering. I'm sure the lyrics can be found easily on the internet, so you can check it if you're curious.**

**Some of you know that I'm thinking about writing a Gan Ning/Ling Tong humor story, I can't promise anything, but maybe you'll see it around in the future.**

**It would be interesting to know what you thought of this story, so reviews are welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
